1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for creating a fill-file, and more particularly, to a method for automatically creating a fill-file, a memory storage device using the same, and a memory controller thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding a host system (for example, a cell phone or a computer) connected to a storage device, in order to improve the efficiency of the host system on reading data from the storage device, a pre-read mechanism is usually adopted to read part of the data into a random access memory (RAM) of the host system in advance. When subsequently the host system is about to read data from a specific address, if the data at this specific address is already recorded in the RAM of the host system, the host system then directly reads the data from the RAM. In other words, the host system only reads data from the storage device when the data to be read by the host system is not yet recorded in the RAM.
Even though the pre-read mechanism can increase the efficiency in data reading, it may cause the host system not to be able to obtain the latest data in some cases. For example, if the host system reads data from a specific address and records the data into the RAM, and the host system then writes data into the storage device to update the data at the specific address again, when subsequently the host system reads the specific address, because the data at the specific address has been recorded in the RAM, the host system still reads the data from the RAM instead of the storage device. Thus, the host system cannot obtain the updated data.
In order to allow the host system to read the latest data from the storage device, an existing technique usually adopted is to make the host system to write a fill-file into the RAM, so as to make sure that the host system reads data from the storage device. However, it takes a lot of time for the host system to write the fill-file, and when the storage device needs to capture the address range of the fill-file, the host system may determine that the operation of the storage device times out or may even remove or reset the storage device due to the long processing time of the storage device, which brings a lot of inconvenience to the user.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.